The present invention is directed to a self stirring, coiled spring powered, removably mounted device for application to a cooking vessel, while the contents thereof are stirred as it is heated. Such device is applicable to stove top cooking, as well as microwave cooking.
Careful manual mixing during cooking and/or heating of foods, such as soups, sauces, custards, pasta, etc. may be inadequate for a number of reasons, such as inattention due to other related cooking tasks, or attention to children. As a result, most people have seen the inside surfaces of cooking vessels contaminated, as after tiresomely long periods of required stirring, by part of the contents adhering inside and becoming difficult to remove, perhaps even charred from inadequate stirring and/or overheating.
Mechanically aided stirrers can reduce the effort, and often also the time needed to mix ingredients for cooked food products. However, such a mixing aid can induce a cook to increase heating temperature in an attempt, often misguided, to reduce the cooking time, or may lead to a period of inattention and consequent overexposure. Hence, sticking or burning of some of the contents on the side or bottom of the cooking vessel may result and prove difficult to remove, with extended clean up time, or may even contribute an undesirable flavor to the contents thereof.
In a search to find a means to assist the homemaker, the prior art reveals a number of attempts to find a solution. These attempts are described and illustrated in the following:
a) U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,517, to Jump et al., discloses a microwavable stirring device including a non-adjustable cover member containing a stirrer power assembly to be received onto a mixing bowl, for example.
b) U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,158, to Tarlow, discloses a stove top stirring device, which is mounted internally of the cooking container, where such device may incorporate a built-in alarm for indicating when the internal temperature of the vessel exceeds the boiling point of water so that water can be added. In this manner, the vessel can be automatically and continually stirred while steaming or simmering without danger of burning or overcooking.
c) U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,153, to Caldwell et al., discloses a mixing lid with a pouring device for containers used on stirring devices. The lid, among other features, includes an integral one piece slidable closure for a pouring spout having a first rearward opened pouring position, and a second forward closed sealed position.
d) U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,279, to Spitzer Sr., discloses stir-wipe apparatus in the form of a rotatable stirrer means fitting removably in a cooking vessel, which in combination with a non-manual drive means stirs the contents slowly and wipes the sidewall and bottom of the vessel. The drive means is conveniently an electric motor located on the lid for the cooking vessel, or in a handle of the lid or the vessel itself
None of the foregoing prior art devices meet the needs of the homemaker, particularly the versatility of conventional and microwave cooking, where manual stirring of cooking foods is not convenient. The manner by which this is achieved in the present invention will become more apparent in the following description, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.